


The Lindor Strategy

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restored to office on Lindor Sarkoff organises the opposition to the Federation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lindor Strategy

When Sarkoff had returned to Lindor he had found the situation was slightly more complex than both Blake and the rebels, and also the proponents of the Federation’s “Lindor Strategy” thought. The elections in which he had lost office had not been “rigged” – it had been time for a change and the Federation had funded the other side, and had intended using the same technique in reverse to bring him back. No doubt they would have discovered yet again that funding the winning side did not necessarily translate into influence.  
With some negotiations Sarkoff had taken on what would be a largely ceremonial role – which suited him, especially as he was not immediately familiar with current politics, and the presently active politicians. So far the set-up had mostly worked – especially as he enjoyed “advising, consulting and considering the wider view and occasionally presenting a viewpoint not covered” – which was accepted at least some of the time. His popularity was high – and the model was being promoted on other independent planets and groupings. The other issues which had contributed to his ousting were being kept under control.  
Less overt was Sarkoff’s own “Lindor Strategy” – which he had started developing while in exile. He did have a genuine interest in collecting, and it was one way of resolving the issue of “diplomatic gifts” – and there were arrangements with several Lindori museums and galleries, as well as being one of several activities serving as cover for discussions and negotiations with senior figures on other independent planets and groupings. It was generally accepted that the Federation’s expansionist policies were a threat on several levels – the desire for command and control rather than cooperation, and the activity was expensive – as was the oversized civilian and military administrations.  
Fortunately the Federation High Command paid little attention to the finer details of the Coordinating Agreements involving the neutral worlds, regional groupings, and Outer Planets – overtly trade, cooperation, and other practical arrangements, but also, in the more deliberately obscure aspects, working towards a cooperative structure. Part of the process involved “sponsorship and investment deals” directed at planets within the Federation’s domains. The local administrations were more fully aware of the practicalities – that the “sponsors” were creating new allegiances and obligations – the benefits in the shorter and longer terms were obvious: and so were the Federation’s problems. There were also a number of less obvious “financial arrangements” with local representatives of the Federation who found that “official funding” did not match “official requirements”, or what they felt they required.

****

Krantor of Freedom City, visiting to discuss a relevant version of the Coordinating Agreement, was as flamboyant as his reputation, and his equivalents on other planets where entertainment and “being on the boundaries” were the chief functions. It was said that in the spaceport bars of such places of such places one could request a crew or some strange object, or send a message to anywhere in the galaxy where a spaceship visited when ordering a meal, to have a response by the time one paid the bill. Sarkoff would one day test the rumour out.  
‘We on Freedom City are aware of what you are doing,’ Krantor said, ‘and broadly agree with your intent.’ The “we” did include his rivals and potential successors.  
‘The entertainment planets have their own priorities – especially if they are neutral ports and similar,’ Sarkoff acknowledged. He realised he was lacing his fingers – one of the poses of the political cartoons. ‘Some of the rebels share similar goals to you – people have freedom to pursue their own interests, and to travel – includeing to Freedom City and its equivalents, and modification of the current administration’s less attractive features, while retaining stability. From my historical studies the end of empires without plans for what will happen afterwards tends to lead to instability and disruption, especially when official income is spent on the wrong ends – expansion, suppressant drugs, and vanity projects.’ Sarkoff smiled. ‘For all the money put into it Space Command is only worth what people are willing to pay for it – and who apart from the likes of Freedom City could put in a bid for it as is?’  
Krantor smiled at the idea – but it obviously appealed. The bait had been taken.  
‘What are your present plans?’  
Sarkoff went through the now almost standard routine about creating a coordinated opposition and appropriate investment, with slightly more technical and financial detail than usual. It was clear that Krantor understood what the economics-financing specialists providing the information had said more than Sarkoff did himself.  
‘We have similar intents – and your plans have merit – unlike those who want large sums of money for variants on the same unsuccessful plans and who have no idea on repayment.’  
‘I have met such people… the main differences seem to be the names of those in charge of the plans– usually their own – and the numbers.’  
‘Most of them could not arrange the proverbial proverbial in the proverbial proverbial with a favourable wind behind them.’ The general version of the phrase. ‘And as for the so-called-rulers of the Federation – most would not understand subtlety if it bit them…’ Krantor gave his opinion of a number of the leading persons of the Federation in mostly unflatterring terms.  
‘I think Lindor’s satirical publications would consider you an asset,’ Sarkoff said. ‘Should you wish to consider a change of career.’  
‘At such time as I decide to retire I might consider that option.’ Krantor smiled. ‘Some things are best planned before the event.’  
‘So you can maximise the benefits.’  
‘Naturally. One of my regrets is not being able to tell President Servalan what I think of her.’  
'Being?' As the question was obviously expected.

****

Lod of Hillel had initiated a discussion.  
‘I admit the approach is partly to get a better deal than my equivalents in the region – if Hillel is the first we can set the standards.’  
‘And I am not Zukan with his ambitions.’ Sarkoff had done his research  
‘That as well,’ Lod replied, smiling. ‘Though we in the region may find it useful to have your “good services” in our negotiations for regional stability. The current negotiator has his uses – but he is an ordinary civilian.’ A statement of fact not an insult.  
‘I am willing to do so, if the others are amenable and the arrangements are appropriate. What is the name of the negotiator?’  
‘One Kerr Avon – he has some associates.’  
‘I have come across the name. Describe him.’  
At least a passing resemblance to the man Sarkoff had encountered long ago, and again after the War, when the Liberator had been visiting places where Blake and Jenna might have ended up or left messages.  
‘He is … not a natural negotiator, and knows it – which may make him a better one. He also claims to have antidote to the Pylene 50 pacification drug.’  
‘Entertainment #is# cheaper than pacification programs – especially if recorded and repeatable, and getting people to run businesses rather than bother government unless necessary tends to generate more tax, and involve less money spent on policing.’ Sarkoff replied, and Lod laughed in assent. ‘But Lindor’s chemical industry connections might be interested.’ He smiled. ‘Shall we discuss making the several contacts over dinner?’  
‘Yes. One last thing before the pleasantries – have you come across one Commissioner Sleer of the Federation?’  
‘A name perhaps… why?’  
‘She is making various contacts and … appears to have plans that are beyond her official capacity and are likely to be unfavourable to us in the region and serve her ends more than the Federation’s.’  
‘If you describe her, I will make inquiries of my contacts.’ Especially as Lod had decided to circumvent the diplomatic niceties of referring to third parties.

Sarkoff, when Lod had retired to his rooms, decided that it was time to make contact with the Avon he knew – it was not unknown for two people with the same name to have similar involvement.  
Where were the puzzles he had been collecting for Orac – one way of getting the computer’s attention.

Commissioner Sleer, when Sarkoff looked into the name, seemed to be an interesting person – and there was something peculiarly familiar about her: he would have her investigated further.

****

‘The ship was caught in the GP blockade – the pilot will survive and is asking to see you.’ The Gaudean system was only a couple of day’s flight away.  
‘Well, I had better see him then.’ Pilots’ calculations as to “risk” appeared to use different criteria to mathematicians and spaceship constructors: and the manner in which activities were done could count more than the actual outcome.  
‘Her… is it wise, given GP’s reputation?’  
‘Under the circumstances it is worth the risk… what is the situation with GP?’  
‘The rulers have applied to rejoin the Federation – the usual requirements for cleaning up the situation are likely to be imposed.’ The official smiled. ‘The arrangements for your activities are in place.’  
‘Good. When I was a child,’ Sarkoff recalled, ‘my family went there on holiday occasionally… Have the background material on my desk later today.’ Sarkoff was reasonably active in negotiations for trade deals and other matters as a matter of course.  
‘Being prepared as we speak.’

Somewhat to Sarkoff’s surprise he found the pilot was Jenna Stannis. She was still recovering from the repairs to her injuries.  
‘From what I understand you will survive – but the technical persons are not so certain about the ship.’  
‘It worked hard and was patched up, but had not yet reached the point of being more repairs than ship.’  
More or less what Sarkoff had been told. ‘What brings you here? Why didn’t you return to the Liberator – which came here looking for you and Blake.’  
‘It is hard to find one ship, even the Liberator – eventually I decided to return to my trading – in part, as they say, to find something look for something else.’  
‘The Liberator group said the same and they were leaving messages.’  
‘Came across a couple of them, usually too late to pursue … who I did meet up with was Blake, deciding what to do next – trying to create a plan and an alliance. We ended up on Gauda Prime – last place anybody would look for us, as a temporary measure… but as things are likely to change, and we have heard hints of your activities. I was going to start negotiations about negotiations so we come here as quietly as possible and not when you are hosting a large Federation delegation, and take it from there. Summarising what I was intended to tell you.’ Jenna yawned. ‘Sorry… everything and it was a long flight.’  
‘I will let you rest. And – in principle I am willing for something to be negotiated – but Blake may have to “sit quietly for a little while” rather than immediate action. I have a meeting now: we will discuss it further later.’  
‘Yes. From what I understand of his plans he is playing the long game. If it is opportune for me to make contact before you set things up properly - feasible but low key approach?’  
Sarkoff nodded and smiled. ‘As you said, summarising what I would say.’ He got up. ‘So long as you do not “draw attention to yourself” you are safe in the palace – you are “just another one of the messengers” in one of my negotiations.’  
‘Done that elsewhen. You’re still collecting.’ She indicated the walls and vitrine.  
‘Yes.’ Sarkoff smiled. ‘See you later.’

When he checked his messages Orac was in touch.  
#You wished to communicate.# Direct as ever, a change from the usual Lindori subtleties . #Why – apart from sending more puzzles? The ones you sent were interesting.#  
‘I need your help with my plans.’ Sarkoff would not mention Jenna until he knew her intentions.  
#Being what?#  
‘Perhaps the biggest puzzle of them all – from my sources the Federation, as it now is, is untenable on financial and other grounds… and you are probably as aware as I am of what tends to happen when large regional organisations collapse.’  
#Your assessment has a high probability of being correct. What do you intend to do about it and why do you want my involvement?#  
‘I am sending a summary of my plans: developing them from the present local or regional scale to something that can handle the Federation’s complexity, while encouraging economic and other development, setting up self-contained regional components as appropriate.’ Sarkoff smiled, and began the transfer. Collecting and collating the information had been an interesting and useful exercise. He continued. 'Promoting such creativity will allow sentient computers such as yourself to devolve some of the more petty aspects of such work to those willing to take it on.’ Orac had implied various others of its kind, apart from Zen, on their encounter. ‘You can see what is intended.’  
A pause to assimilate the document transferred. #Your plan has merit.#  
‘Comments will be considered. Would Avon and the others be willing to link up with what I am involved in?’  
#They – and some of the other rebels – could be persuaded. Organising the movement of funds and coordinating relevant persons would be a suitable use of sentient computers’ capabilities.#  
‘Good – we can discuss the matter further.’  
#What do you know of Gauda Prime – and have you heard anything of Blake?#  
Sarkoff had not yet prepared for these questions. ‘I would need to know exactly why I was going to Gauda Prime – and I have just heard a rumour about Blake – I have insufficient information to say more.’  
#Get it!#  
It had been a long time since Sarkoff had been ordered around.  
‘And – I am aware from one Lod of Hillel that one Avon is involved in negotiations in the Betafarl region.’  
#The selfsame. This will affect my calculations.#  
‘Orac – inform those involved that my services as a negotiator are available.’  
They agreed the basis of the next communication.  
‘One last thing,’ Sarkoff said, ‘I have been alerted to one Commissioner Sleer.’  
#She is sometime President Servalan. I have plans for her. Here is the proof.#  
‘Most interesting. If you will keep it quiet for the present…’

Lod, Zukan and associates were willing to make use of Sarkoff’s services – he was distant enough to be neutral and had sufficient standing to arbitrate. It seemed various of them had been approached by Commissioner Sleer, and were slightly annoyed by what one of them described as her “presumption.”

****

#The Federation finance system appears to be running on what Vila calls smoke and mirrors.# Orac said during one of their conversations. #If the Federation administration insist on expansion rather than consolidation and wasting money on suppressant drugs and constructing excessively expensive buildings and space bases for themselves where the contractors are defrauding them to a significant degree…#  
‘Assume that contractors always charge the maximum the government will pay them – and I agree with the rest of your evaluation. What is your assessment of the economic situation?’  
#Without the intervention you and your associates and others pursuing similar policies have initiated the Federation would be entering the final stages of apparent fiscal normality without restraint in the immediate future, followed by a sequence of what Vila calls shuffling the deck to hide the absences and so people lose count of what there is and is not, and accusations and collapse thereafter. With the fiscal systems you have initiated the transformation can be delayed somewhat, trade and other links realigned as appropriate, and the chances of a minimally damaging transition to a more stable economic system increased. External financing, such as you are organising is playing an increasingly significant role.#  
Sarkoff felt pleased with the reply. ‘We have discussed matters – can you provide a viable plan?’  
#As you wish. The art of management is delegation.#  
‘You have been monitoring the situation I presume – the situation with the Federation administration is likely to change very fast in the near future. It would be best for your group to come here.’  
#Avon wishes to link up with Blake on Gauda Prime first. He can be insistent.# The computer managed to sound peeved  
‘The Federation takeover of GP is likely to occur shortly. Things are likely to get a little hectic.’ Sarkoff sent the puzzles he had acquired – he had found some of them enjoyable.  
#I presume that is an example of understatement – and that you are not attempting to influence what I suggest by providing me with puzzles, though they are what I want…#  
‘GP is fairly close to Lindor, and I have access to diplomatic materials outside the general computer networks. Are you familiar with the University of Lindor City computing department and its historical and other collections – GP’s tertiary education is noted for its agricultural studies, and the planet for its natural resources.’  
A momentary pause, obviously to access information.  
#We will come via Lindor.#  
Appealing to enlightened self-interest applied to computers as well as people.

****

‘You have no objection to leaders and others of the independent worlds getting involved in reforming the Federation?’ Sarkoff asked. He and Jenna had been discussing the plans of their various associates. It had been useful to get a second opinion.  
‘Myself, no – and I would say others also, or could be persuaded. You collectively have the administrative skills we do not and we would have to negotiate with you anyway. The mass of the people … so long as they can get on with their lives and be entertained – partly by complaining about “them lot in power now” and the rest of it will accept what works. You say the Federation is broke – and as a trader and a traveller anything that promotes stability will do.’  
‘What are your longer term plans? Should the reforms be introduced and you are free to do as you wish?’  
‘Go back to trading, and possibly exploring, possibly with the rest of the Liberator group. And seeing what can be done with getting what collectors want.’  
‘Including me?’ A nod. ‘And Blake?’  
‘I tried, but it came to naught… friendship at most. A smile. ‘You trying to chat me up, or find out whether I will choose to cooperate with you or with him?’  
Sarkoff had not intended the question …yet. There had been women since his wife, but this felt different. ‘You want me to?’  
‘Can … we enjoy what we have now and see what happens while it lasts?’ Possibly Jenna had realised she had misinterpreted the question.  
‘Yes – I would like that.’  
‘And I think Blake might enjoy being something like your researcher-advisers, providing he can undertake some spectacular acts.’

****

Orac arranged for the Scorpio to arrive at the Presidential Summer Palace landing site: as Sarkoff was regularly noted as carrying on diplomatic and other negotiations no particular attention was paid to the event.  
From what Sarkoff could see the group needed time to rest – but that Avon felt he had to retrieve Blake.  
There was a brief discussion summarising what had happened since their last meeting.  
‘Here on Lindor I have power – and Gauda Prime is likely to be more confusing than the situation you left,’ Sarkoff said. There was some sort of power struggle going on between Zukan and others in the region – his services would be required soon. ‘I understand the urgency – but we have a little time before the Federation involvement begins before action is necessary.’  
‘I think,’ Vila said, ‘we need to catch up with things… and if we can “come back here afterwards” whatever happens there then…’ He was obviously uncertain how to finish the sentence.  
‘Then we will discuss the matter further: I have my plans and you have yours, and no doubt Blake has his – so everything needs coordinating,’ Sarkoff said.  
Jenna came in, and nodded at Sarkoff: she had successfully got in touch with Blake. Time to proceed to the next stage of his plans.  
Vila turned to see who had joined them. ‘Jenna!’  
Sarkoff left the room as she and the group started discussing matters since they had parted. He would be busy for the next few hours arranging various matters.

Sarkoff unlocked the door to the “folly” in the Presidential garden that was known to be his favourite when he was in residence – he used it to relax, or carry out business undisturbed, though there were methods of communication, and occasionally necessity would overtake the reasons for coming here. Others involved with the administration had their own preferences as to the various buildings.  
The main room of the place was more or less as he had left it – old furniture too good to be got rid of, a few objects and reading matter… so that was where he had left the first draft of the speech.  
‘The gardens are pleasant enough,’ Avon said. ‘I presume you wish to talk to me privately.’ The sense of “do not touch me” was almost tangible.  
‘I think we have been pursuing similar lines of activity – and there are opportunities for cooperation.’ Sarkoff put the documents he had been holding on the table by the window. ‘These are what I and I others at my level of the opposition have developed. Will you give me your opinion?’  
‘Yes – I find such things interesting.’ Avon sat down: a bird started singing outside and he looked out. obviously enjoying a moment that had nothing to do with the rebellion. ‘I am not a leader – I prefer analysis.’ As Sarkoff had deduced.  
Sarkoff spoke softly ‘I also think you personally need some time to… on Lindor we use the phrase “discharge the lightning”. You are free to return to the palace when #you# want.’  
From Avon’s body language this was what he wanted, knew he needed. ‘You are not expecting me to go off to Gauda Prime by myself ahead of what you have planned?’ Avon seemed suddenly very tired, very fragile. He understood what he was being offered, and Sarkoff understood to some extent what drove him.  
‘After these,’ the documents, ‘and the official material on GP which Orac cannot access, there are the local university computer experts who want a meeting – and a few other things, then we discuss the several matters further.’  
‘I will. President – thank you for helping us. One thing before you leave – you and Jenna?’  
‘If I say … something more than friendship at present, and we enjoy it.’  
‘Good… I hope it lasts.’ Avon suppressed a yawn: things were catching up with him. He looked out of the window and relaxed fractionally.  
‘So do I.’ Sarkoff smiled. ‘We will speak when you are ready.’  
Sarkoff decided to enjoy the walk through the garden – he would set up the meeting with the univerity experts, and leave for GP while the Xenon group was otherwise concerned, and should be back soon enough.

****

There were more trees on GP than Sarkoff remembered from his childhood visits – and it made a change from the burnt out industrial sites that the rebels often favoured.  
‘Stop,’ said a male voice, possibly familiar, nearby. Sarkoff was glad that there were Lindori guards nearby. ‘Identify yourself.’  
‘Someone in your group will recognise the name Tarvin.’ The name had come to Sarkoff on the journey – who on this planet but Blake would know of its significance?  
And Blake duly appeared – somewhat more battered than when Sarkoff had last seen him. He became aware of others.  
‘President Sarkoff?’ Blake was understandably slightly puzzled. He had obviously not expected Sarkoff to come in person.  
‘Of all the places in all the worlds…’ Sarkoff said, indicating the area around them – but it was clear that the reference was not recognised. ‘Yes, I decided to come myself. You are no doubt aware of my guards.’  
‘They can come – I presume they are not hostile but will respond to any danger.’  
‘I am old but not foolish.’ Sarkoff was rephrasing one of Tyce’s comments.

‘What is your intent?’ Blake asked, once they had reached his base. Various of his current group were nearby, curious about Sarkoff.  
‘GP will be taken over by the Federation shortly – as you know. You,’ Sarkoff made an inclusive gesture, ‘will come to Lindor.’ From the expressions of several of Blake’s group it appeared that his air of authority could be felt even here. ‘And then we will discuss what is to be done.’  
‘We have our own plans,’ Blake said. Wary rather than hostile.  
‘Those I work with can do some things, and you can do others – and why duplicate actions?’ Sarkoff rose, and spoke firmly. ‘You once made me return to Lindor, against my initial misgivings. Roj Blake – I am now calling in the debt.’  
One of Blake’s associates, Klyn, spoke. ‘What if we feel our talents are better used elsewhere?’  
‘First you see what we can cooperate on – and if you choose to do something else, that does not work against my purpose, you will be free to go,’ Sarkoff said.  
There was some evidence of approval of this offer.  
‘Can we disagree with you?’ This one was called Deva.  
‘On Lindor it is accepted that there can be many opinions – and that even some which you find abhorrent or unintelligent should be in the open, so you can understand, and persuade the owners to change them, or deal with the situation.’ Sarkoff smiled. ‘You may find it interesting – and to see what happens on other independent planets.’ As did other visiting rebels.  
Blake looked around at his companions, who were obviously half-convinced. ‘We will accept for now, for all the obvious reasons. Just don’t expect me to be your puppet.’  
‘Politics is a complicated game – and you made the choice long ago to fight the system from without rather than change it from within – you are nobody’s puppet.’  
Blake laughed. ‘There may be some truth in that – but I have organised these people.’

On the way back to Lindor Sarkoff ordered a discrete investigation of Blake’s latest recruit, one Arlen. He had enough experience of dealing with persons undercover and analysts thereof to *feel* that there was something wrong with her presentation. It was not difficult to arrange to keep her under constant surveillance and in effective near-isolation from the others: seemingly she did not recognise what was being done on the short journey… why she would never be successful.

****

There were some wide ranging discussions involving Sarkoff and the two groups on his return. Avon accepted that Sarkoff had been following a plan where timing was significant – a few days earlier so things could have been discussed, or a mad dash together and subsequent discussions had the Scorpio come a day or so later. Blake and Avon went for a walk in the gardens and some “unfinished business” between them was seemingly resolved by the time they returned.

That instinct had proved correct with Arlen was in some measure pleasing, and she would be made use of – but Sarkoff also reconsidered his plans for Blake, who had not recognised what he was looking at, though it was to be accepted that lack of time or knowledge of such persons had been factors.  
It was arranged that Arlen be returned to the Federation authorities who had sent her, now her cover was blown – though Sarkoff was not entirely happy with the matter.

It was clear that a storm was coming and Sarkoff was returning from his walk in the gardens more briskly than he otherwise might… how soon would the storm that was about to engulf the Federation break? There were increasing “minor signs” that change was underway.  
He heard already-familiar voices close by, the view partially shielded by bushes. He looked when he came to the link with his path. Dayna and Tarrant together... and a sudden memory of finding Tyce in the same place doing the same thing with her then boyfriend. And when he had been Tarrant’s age…  
The look on the two youngsters’ faces was likewise familiar.  
Sarkoff smiled. ‘When you come back to the palace expect me to give you a lecture about being careful, even if you have heard it before.’  
‘Too many people in the palace,’ Tarrant said. ‘And we are careful.’  
‘And,’ Dayna said with a glance at Tarrant, ‘we love each other.’ Tarrant blushed enough to show that the statement might well be true.  
The first raindrops were beginning to fall.  
‘The nearest greenhouse is over there,’ Sarkoff said with a smile, and pointed. ‘Enjoy yourselves.’  
He felt happier as he returned to the palace, despite the weather.

‘Voyeur,’ Jenna teased when Sarkoff told her of the incident.  
‘They were enjoying themselves as much as we do… just giving them a little encouragement.’ Theirs was not the only relationship. ‘They will have to find some way of passing the time.’ The storm was in full flow – but would be short lived as usual on Lindor.  
‘As do we.’

****

The regional and beyond cooperative networks between rulers, business people and others on the independent and autonomous planets was growing: to an increasing extent he was only one person in a much wider whole. On one level Sarkoff regretted losing the sense of leadership he had had, but it was a necessary part of the process – and it eased the workload. There was increasing external investment in the more practical sectors of technology in the Federation’s domains: while the Federation’s administration put an emphasis on what could be seen as vanity projects and military expenditure. It was not clear whether the central administration was aware how much the economy was being externally financed – and how much in the way of “bridging loans” were being provided to their lower ranking administrators on planets nominally under Federation control. Many of the Federation representations did wish to keep their activities “covering present shortfalls from central financing” out of official purview – so they could get at least some share of the diminishing central pot.

Sarkoff was “involved in the usual negotiations” with the representatives of Teal and Vandor.  
‘Your opinion of the Federation’s finances?’ Sarkoff asked. A now common topic of discussion among independent planets leaders, and others.  
‘Going for broke under its own momentum.’ Max said. ‘In both senses.’  
‘If the Federation could be run on verbiage, we – and some of the other negotiating planets – could export our administrators’ production at a profit,’ the Vandor representative said and Max indicated agreement. A running joke among politicians generally. ‘I think even the likes of Krantor of Freedom City would have problems with the Federation’s finances.’  
‘He is already aligned with us… will you be approaching him to be Neutral Arbitrator in your conflicts?’ Sarkoff had been so asked. ‘And why is the Federation President excluded?’  
‘We are discussing possibilities. There was an incident where the President … exploited a flaw in the system.’  
‘Servalan?’ Sarkoff hazarded.  
‘Yes. We cannot go into details, for obvious reasons.’  
‘The process might be useful in other contexts. One last thing – do you recognise this person?’  
‘If I didn’t know she was dead I would say it is Servalan herself.’  
‘Who is it?’  
‘One Commissioner Sleer. I am investigating further. And stranger things have happened.’

****

‘You are certain of your information?’ Blake was slightly incredulous.  
Sarkoff had just shown the group details of the latest statements of the Federation’s finances – obtained from a variety of sources. Orac was proving quite enthusiastic about “practical information gathering” of the kind required. Avon and Blake’s groups were generally cooperative – as were a number of the other rebels, who accepted they did not have the expertise necessary.  
‘Yes – and what I and those like me have been doing is a holding exercise until we are in a position to carry through the next part of the plan. And the populace in general are becoming restless – there is no new suppressant drug available in the short term. We will have to do something soon.’  
‘All the things and officials and troops the Federation has,’ Dayna said. ‘It is not poor.’  
‘Administrators and the military need to be paid – and the “things” the Federation spends its money on have limited value to others – you can never sell Space Command for more than a fraction of what has been spent on it.’ Krantor had designs on it: his tastes were not Sarkoff’s.  
‘What do you intend doing?’ Avon asked. He was more at ease with himself now, preferring to advise rather than lead: his critiques were eminently sensible.  
‘Making use of rebels such as yourselves – and whoever else agrees to cooperate with my goals.’  
‘How long have we got to “do something” President?’ Avon asked. He and Blake’s other computer expert were also providing their specialist services, and getting involved with the University of Lindor City computer department and equivalents elsewhere.  
‘It is difficult to tell – we are propping up the finances of the outer regions: eventually the ready cash will run out and payments will become due. Tarrant – what do your military contacts say?’ The pilot had been sent on fact finding missions, and had shown some success in the matter.  
‘I think things may be becoming critical in some ranks,’ Tarrant said, his gesture indicating his uncertainty. ‘There were always rumours and gossip when I was at the FSA and in my service postings – and there are now, but different. The feel – for want of a better term – of things has changed… Plant the right rumours and the ordinary soldiers in the military might … cease to cooperate with those who command them or choose to be neutral.’  
‘Sometimes the political mood of the civilian population changes suddenly rather than the normal slow development, and things which used to be accepted or impossible cease being so.’ From the way Tarrant nodded this was what was meant. ‘What do you suggest we should offer them?’  
‘First what do foot soldiers always want – more pay and decent food and quarters,’ Tarrant said without hesitation. ‘And officers who give #sensible# orders.’ His glance at Dayna indicated where his present loyalties were. She smiled back at him.  
Blake had been considering his thoughts. ‘If we had not linked up with you President and you had not been developing your plans – how successful would the rebels be do you think?’  
‘Difficult to say – but certainly less smooth.’  
‘There would have been a significantly higher probability of failure,’ Orac interpolated.  
‘I think many of the rebels who know what is going on #do# understand what you and your associates are doing… I think we all want to avoid a Federation – or more likely a conflict – of Zukans,’ Blake said. There had been various encounters with the Betafarlian leader and his equivalents, of varyingly successful outcome.  
‘You understand more than you think. Whatever our plans, what will emerge is unlikely to be what we expect.’ It would not do for the President of Lindor to do such things, but if Sarkoff were a betting man he knew who he would choose as likely to form the actual leadership of the new regime.

****

Commissioner Sleer, who had been induced to visit Sarkoff, was indeed the sometime President Servalan – not that Sarkoff would admit the knowledge to her. Even if he was not “seeing what happened” with Jenna, he would have found her unattractive – and Servalan-Sleer’s reputation in her new role that made it ill-advised to consider any sort of close interaction.  
Sarkoff was getting an admittedly slightly perverse pleasure in taking a dominant role in their discussions, though the body armour it had been considered advisable for him to wear at this meeting was somewhat uncomfortable.  
‘My studies of history suggest that the Federation might do well to establish control in what it has, rather than expand incessantly,’ he said.  
‘History is wrong.’ Said in a way that implied conviction rather than to impress.  
‘I have heard rumours of occasional local financial difficulties,’ Sarkoff continued. He was probing as to the information she had access to – as he did with other Federation officials.  
‘There are always such minor problems – and with the destruction of the War the Federation has had to make use of inferior administrators.’  
‘I thought civilian administrators mostly survived.’ Or not, given the level of infighting that prevailed.  
‘Some … were not flexible enough, or chose to abandon their posts… but all these matters will be resolved once the Federation is restored to its full glory.’  
‘Shall we follow events,’ Sarkoff said blandly, and decided to change the subject. ‘What is your impression of Zukan from your sources?’ She had said she was about to meet him and Sarkoff wanted to know the “official opinion” before a formal encounter.  
‘A petty warlord who fought his way to the top, and who will be eliminated once the Federation regains control of the area.’  
‘It might be wiser to make use of him – subsidise him,’ as the independents were doing in reverse with selected Federation officials, ‘and have all the popular dislike of perfectly ordinary taxation and perceived inconvenient legislation directed against him.’ A tactic used in other contexts.  
‘Federation plans for the area,’ or possibly the local region, ‘are somewhat different.’ She smiled. ‘The Federation would find it useful to use Lindor as a stopping point for the intervention on Gauda Prime.’  
‘Some arrangements have already been made,’ Sarkoff said, and Servalan looked surprised – she was obviously not as knowledgeable as she thought, ‘and anything more than the present level would have to be paid for.’  
‘Exemption from financing the Federation patrol forces.’ The independents made a certain contribution to these – there were certain nuisances which everybody could agree upon. The patrol forces at times did their job, of eliminating pirates and other persons found generally inconvenient – and elsewhen could be persuaded to stay in their bases and do only the paperwork.  
‘More formal arrangements would have to be made for that. Or Lindor could be paid directly for the use of what can be provided.’ He mentioned a large figure – significantly more than Servalan in her present role would have access to, formally or otherwise.  
She blanched slightly. ‘I think we will have to discuss this matter further at a later point.’  
Sarkoff rose, thus forcing Servalan to accept the meeting was at an end. As he led her out of the room she attempted to make a pass at him, seemingly unaware how she came across. Lindori politics – like those of other planets in the region – made full use of flattery and implicit offers that were enjoyed as a game and in building complex patterns of relationships, and sometimes actually pursued, but Servalan did not understand the rules. It would be more insulting to ignore her than to make a response which she would not appreciate, so he remained silent.  
‘Till we meet again.’  
‘As you say.’ Which would be under circumstances of his own choosing.

Now to plan what to do with her – especially as she was unaware Sarkoff knew of her dual role and was in contact with others who did not care for her and had their own plans.  
Given that she had reason to be searching for Blake and Avon’s groups, it was useful to know that she was not aware of their presence on Lindor, and #the security systems worked#.  
He felt slightly guilty that he was going to manipulate the situation – even though he knew it was “the right thing”. The slight twinge he felt meant nothing.

****

Sarkoff suspected that even Orac was slightly surprised at how quickly the rumours placed among the lower grades of the military spread. “Corroborative detail” was added, evolving rapidly, and began to include elements of what the ranks felt #should# be done. While this aided the opposition movement, it also changed the situation – a new set of demands had to be satisfied, and the present mood would have to be exploited. Those claiming to speak for “the ordinary troopers” began to emerge – and some responded to the opposition suggestion, conveyed indirectly, that they develop coherent lists of demands and possible solutions thereto. Many troopers came from the lower civilian grades, and were in contact with their families – and equivalent lists of demands and solutions among the middling and working classes of the Federation arose without direct prompting by the opposition. The Administration were generally dismissive of the discontent, or made some changes that exacerbated the situation by being blatantly token.

‘These rumours of the military being in open revolt are merely fanciful constructs put out by the independent planets,’ Servalan said. She was looking somewhat frazzled – much was now being delegated down the Federation administration without the corresponding resources being provided.  
It was clear, though, she was uncertain – and with her current office, unfamiliar with the details.  
Sarkoff felt a touch of guilt about the deception he was playing – even though he knew she had done far worse.  
‘Sometimes the talk is enough,’ Sarkoff replied. ‘From what my military advisors tell me.’  
‘The Federation is a powerful military machine…’ Servalan said: the slight hesitation indicated her doubt in the matter. You must understand that the difficulties being encountered by the Federation are purely temporary – and that we will fully respect the traditions and internal financial independence of the planets which associate with us voluntarily…’ she said. ‘We would be able to provide funding to cover any temporary inconveniences – including to yourself in person.’  
‘With what?’ Sarkoff asked. ‘I am in contact with my equivalents elsewhere, and it seems funds usually supplied have not always been delivered as promised. When were #you# last paid fully?’ From her expression it was clear the barb had struck home. He glanced at the clock – timing was everything.  
‘Just tell me which planets are involved – and I will investigate personally … you, of course, can be assured that there will be no such problems in your situation. We can come to an agreement, private of course and to our mutual advantage. I have access to resources…’  
Sarkoff pressed the indicator to summon his aides – they were followed by a Federation official, and had been watching proceedings on a monitor.  
‘Attempting to bribe a senior official is a serious offence on most worlds – and the President of an independent planet even more so.’ He nodded at the Federation official. ‘Do you have any objections to Commissioner Sleer being placed in confinement on Lindor pending an investigation or her return to Earth?’ There was a small holding cell in the Presidential palace – mostly used for guards and others involved in the usual minor misdemeanours, and Servalan would be placed there for now. From Orac’s investigations she had done enough as Commissioner to be charged on several counts.  
‘I have no objection…’  
Hearing the door open behind him, Sarkoff stepped out of the way as Krantor breezed in – entirely on cue and quite unsuspecting of the role that had been allotted him. He looked at Sarkoff.  
‘You wished to see me for our latest discussions…’ He looked around, suddenly aware that others were present, saw Servalan. ‘You!’ He launched into a tirade that impressed Sarkoff, experienced as he was with the Lindori taste for invective and insult, and left Servalan wilting. The Federation official looked bemused at developments.

‘What will happen to her?’ Vila asked later, when Krantor had left, having thanked Sarkoff for the opportunity presented. ‘She… deserves something spectacular.’  
‘She can wait – being treated as a minor criminal for a while might do her some good. We have more important things to attend to – the first Federation default has occurred.’  
‘When the Liberator left the galaxy to go to Star One I felt …trepidation, I think the word is – fear and uncertainty: it was different to what we were familiar with… I feel the same now.’  
‘We are in uncharted waters – but there is no threat of invasion this time.’ Sarkoff felt something of what Vila was trying to describe. ‘Tell me Vila – do you object to those from outside the Federation leading the transformation?’  
Vila thought for a few moments. ‘You and your associates know how to govern – we mostly don’t .You and they have kept the rebels involved… we work together, and what will happen is not really imposed from outside. I have read your history books – I would rather have some help in creating something that most people can say works than not and a load of chaos and taking a lot longer than it could. And them that say things should have been done differently rarely got directly involved in the first place. It’s going to get busy now isn’t it?’ Vila usually understood more than he claimed to.  
‘That it is. Even for you.’  
‘My skills are useful. I would like to see Earth again without having to look over my shoulder all the time – but I don’t know if I am #of# Earth anymore. The Liberator and Xenon felt sort of home for a while – but they’re gone.’  
‘You will find somewhere – if you want to.’

****

Sarkoff had indicated to Blake that they go for a walk in the gardens.  
‘I can understand why people enjoy this place. You wish to discuss something in private?’ Blake asked after a few minutes.  
‘You guess correctly. Would you say what we are creating is close to what you were aiming for, or something which you can accept?’ Sarkoff asked. This was part of an ongoing and general enquiry of more prominent rebels.  
Blake considered the matter. ‘Broadly speaking, and as far as we had defined it, yes. As Avon said – if the plan is viable and acceptable to you and others, why complain because it isn’t yours?’ Others used the phrase or variants as well.  
‘I am sure that if the Federation that we are rearranging were to re-emerge so would another Blake.’  
Blake laughed. ‘No doubt… and hopefully someone like you.’ He smiled. ‘I have read various of the political materials in your library – some make more sense than others – are you going to write your plans down, so when our successors need their own plan they have something to start with?’  
‘Probably – when I have the time.’ Sarkoff had already drafted some ideas, would suggest that Orac collect others. ‘Tell me Blake – should we achieve our goals what would your personal intentions be?’  
‘I… had thought a little about the matter. I don’t know – all the politics and exchange of favours and scoring of points people like you go into is not to my taste.’ Blake sighed. ‘I don’t want to drift or be persuaded into taking on a role that makes no use of what I can offer and from which I cannot escape. And that includes the presidency.’ He considered his words. . ‘I would rather have them say I did well enough in the role I adopted that it was surprising I did not aim for the top – than be regarded as a failure having taken on the role – is that wrong?’  
‘You have made your choice – but do not make it final. Much of politics is about maintaining illusions when they are necessary.’  
‘The great illusion – and the truth is elsewhere…’ A quote from the way it was said, but not one Sarkoff recognised. Blake thought for a few moments. ‘I spent years getting to this situation – and now that we are here and now I feel slightly disappointed. I didn’t mean that to sound ungracious,’ he added, ‘but I was expecting more activity on our part to show for it – though the present way may well be better.’  
‘Perhaps, too, you were seeking an end – and now it is close to being achieved, but you don’t know what to do next,’ Sarkoff said. ‘Others feel the same as you.’  
‘I think those presently leading the opposition to the present regime will mostly not be those who are ruling the new system a year after the event… and besides we see what is now, not what can be done with what we have created. Does that make sense? I can’t describe it better.’  
‘It does.’  
Blake’s expression now was not one that Sarkoff could read. ‘I just want to say… I know you and Jenna are together, and that she regretted that she and I didn’t… now I regret it, but she’s happy with you and I’m glad of it. Does that make sense?’  
‘Yes. I won’t say any of the clichés – but I wish you some luck there.’

‘I think,’ Jenna said in response to Sarkoff’s question, ‘my plans for the future involve being with you, for a while at least – and getting more involved with the collecting lark – a profitable development of what I used to do, even if I can’t understand why an almost invisible difference in patterning can mean that something costs ten times what another almost identical one does.’

****

‘More Federation planets have indicated that they will have difficulty in meeting the next payments for administrative demands,’ Orac said. ‘To either the Federation or to those outside.’  
‘Are the plans coming into operation?’  
‘Yes. It is when the cascade process becomes evident that the problems may well arise.’  
Sarkoff felt a sudden doubt as to whether he was doing the right thing. He felt a twinge of what he admitted was fear… or was it the “minor medical problem” he had decided to ignore for the moment, given current developments? ‘Do you think it is right to do this – will we regret it?’  
‘It is my understanding that all choices have associated regrets. If you – and your associates – had done nothing, the most likely outcomes were continued decline, collapse, violence, and the emergence of petty warlords as appear under the circumstances in your history books. With the choices you as a group made, there is likely to be a decline, but shorter and lesser than if nothing were done – and, if you do not hesitate inappropriately or encounter low probability disasters, of creating a more stable replacement that more people will find acceptable than the present regime.’ Approval then, after a fashion.  
‘Were there other schemes which would have worked better?’  
‘This was one of a group of solutions which had approximately equal chances of success and benefits, and which in the long term would have led to a more appropriate structure than the present one. The option chosen is likely to have higher approval ratings than some – but a greater possibility of separatism developing. It would require much effort to change to alternative options at this stage.’  
Sarkoff realised he was interlacing his fingers repeatedly. ‘It is part of the human condition to have doubts and hesitations when you reach this stage on any project… so long as one has the courage of one’s convictions, whatever the choice.’ And sometimes knowing when to call the whole thing off.  
‘Not everything can be predicted or planned for.’  
Sarkoff shrugged – enough speculation… and his minor discomfort was probably ordinary stress. ‘The goal is clear – and, I think, achievable, even if others have to complete it. What we should do now is to ensure the present situation gets there under its own momentum, whatever happens to us, and the less acceptable low level probabilities can be worked around. What can we do to achieve that?’  
‘The following options…’

****

It appeared that there were many administrative figures, military and civilian, who saw or deduced the way the situation was developing and decided to cooperate – “serving the Federation as a galactographic entity” while maintaining their own position had a higher priority and greater personal advantages than “serving the current Federation administrative structure” – especially with its increasingly evident financial problems.  
Then a section of the military told to “deal with” an act of defiance that was found particularly galling by the administration stated that no action would be taken until salaries were paid fully and up to date, and they agreed with some of the points raise anyway. Other soldiers, told to deal with this act of arrant mutiny stated that their resources were under strength and required updating – and they would accept any legitimate government which did not pose a threat to stability and paid them. Some sections began to negotiate directly and overtly with the opposition – the refusal by which to treat with certain units generally notorious for ruthlessness encouraged the others to eliminate them and others of a similar nature without prompting, which simplified matters as far as the opposition was concerned.  
Developments were not exactly as Sarkoff and associates had expected – but sufficiently close, and events intervened, as always. What was being created was acceptable to most, and probably more viable through the amount of negotiation arising.  
The various financial arrangements started to be quietly called in, and there were resulting realignments.

‘It’s almost too easy,’ Vila said at one point, following yet another negotiated agreement.  
‘There was a mood for change,’ Sarkoff replied, ‘and we are merely directing it to maximise stability, which is what most people want. But it is when we move towards the centre of the Federation that the difficulties will arise – and during the last stages of the transition to the new regime.’  
‘You’re probably right there. I am glad I am involved – but sometimes I would be pleased to be on the sidelines. Is that wrong or strange?’  
‘No – you know what you are good at, and you have decided what your limitations are.’  
Vila nodded and looked at Sarkoff with a slightly puzzled expression. ‘The one thing I am surprised at is that I am not surprised that Blake is not getting more involved leading everything – despite the way many want him to. He #is# good at arranging things.’  
‘I think,’ Sarkoff said softly, ‘he realises that his role is that rather than being Federation President.’  
‘Nor are most of us going to be President. You won’t?’  
‘Yes – I know my limits – there is a difference between ruling one planet and governing something the size of the Federation whatever the organisation involved. The young rebel on Earth you mentioned the other day…’  
‘Veron,’ Vila replied.  
‘Remember Vila – what we are doing now will probably only come to fruition when she is as old as you are now – and be assessed for its success or failure when she is my age.’  
‘Hindsight is always perfect. One thing I would do – let those we are trying to remove have the opportunity to escape, rather than fighting to the last person standing. Not weakness, and we will have to deal with them regardless – but they will be less dangerous that way, as they will have to do what we did, to get back but without the resources, and what you or the books said about the illusion of power and authority being as useful as the actual having.’  
‘You understand the situation better than some who claim to be more knowledgeable.’  
‘Some are practical observers – and some just comment.’

****

Sarkoff was slightly disappointed with Earth – he had expected it to differ more from Lindor, even with the latter’s terraforming. He would not stay in the domes – they were too unfamiliar and cramped. It took a brief explanation on the part of some of the others to understand why Avon wished to have nothing to do with Residence One. Sarkoff did not press Jenna when she and Blake had a long discussion with Avon afterwards. He had his own ghosts… and the twinges were easing off.

The score settling while the new regime was being put in place was perhaps to be expected, but it was mostly kept under control – and the system that was emerging appeared to be acceptable to most. Leaders of the new regime were emerging – and Sarkoff had been mostly right about those he knew. There was due acknowledgement of what Sarkoff and other figures from outside the Federation had done – and the wish, stated with more or less grace, that they would withdraw from direct intervention in the not too distant future – which had been the intention anyway.  
Even the middling and upper ranking levels of the administration acknowledged that the transition had proceeded in an orderly manner and “reduced certain inconvenient aspects of previous practices.” Sarkoff, familiar with the ways of the Lindori equivalents, interpreted the statements as the reaching of an accommodation with the new system – another regime replacing them would be presented with similar phrases. The sometime rebels took the remarks as praise.

‘So what will happen next?’ Vila asked.  
‘Bored of this so-called life of luxury already?’ Avon asked. He was busy investigating the computer systems of Earth.  
‘This is all very well – though there could be some redecoration – but what is there for us to do here?’  
‘Run out of locks to open?’  
‘Most of them aren’t a challenge – and there’s nothing around anybody would want stolen #for# them – more junk they would benefit from having stolen #from# them.’  
Sarkoff could agree to some extent with Vila’s taste.  
‘So you are honest by default.’  
‘But… I’m bored and you are too – and did you get involved in the bank fraud because you were bored and it was a challenge?’  
From Avon’s expression Sarkoff deduced that this was indeed one motivation.  
‘The system was poorly defined and needed reworking.’  
‘Shall we say you both enjoy a challenge, especially when there is a certain visible risk involved?’ Sarkoff asked.  
Vila nodded. ‘And we need a new challenge now before we take the wrong sort of risks. We’ve reached the goal we set out to achieve – what next?’  
‘There is still much work to do,’ Avon said.  
‘Of the sort others enjoy doing more – and they’ll still be fiddling around with the details when … Tyce’s baby is old enough to be President,’ Vila said.  
Sarkoff maintained his neutral expression: his daughter had only just mentioned the expected event to him. He was not quite certain he wished to be a grandfather yet. Jenna had indicated she would consider having one of her own… and he was considering the possibility.  
‘You are probably correct there,’ Sarkoff said. ‘And in your statement that this is as far as we had planned to – a successful transition.’  
‘So what shall we do next – apart going exploring and in helping you and others develop your collections?’ Vila asked.  
Jenna had introduced her former colleagues and others to the finding and trading of collectables and records, and some were pursuing the field.  
‘I think,’ Avon said, ‘there will be some challenges there – and we can make use of our reputations – and we continue exploring.’  
‘Shall we say the matter will take some planning and discussion?’ Sarkoff was tempted by the idea. Perhaps he would do some exploring, for the fun of it… and he had largely completed the task he had set out to achieve, and he would not regret leaving office.  
Jenna came in, looking pale.  
‘Blake’s been shot! ‘  
Sarkoff felt a sudden twinge: shock at what had happened.  
‘Where, who, why?’ Avon asked, concern and distress evident: he was obviously struggling to retain his normal control. ‘What is being done? How is he?’  
‘It appears he is still alive,’ Jenna said. ‘Anything more I don’t know.’  
Sarkoff took a deep breath. ‘We do nothing until we have some measure of the situation – it is fatal to jump to assumptions.’ He #was just suffering from stress and an emotional reaction.#  
‘Who can it be apart from someone connected to the old lot?’ Vila asked.  
‘Somebody Blake’s annoyed for other reasons; a personal grudge, possibly not even directed at him, no political motive, or not one that we expect, somebody with strange ideas, even unbalanced, or just being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or someone misinterpreting what someone else says. They’ve all been reasons and some more bizarre,’ Sarkoff said, partly to distract himself.  
‘Where is he?’ Avon said.  
‘Back on Earth – he was doing some negotiating.’

Blake was alive, and would recover, eventually: the would-be assassin was Arlen. She hoped, she claimed, to destabilise the situation by destroying the most visible figurehead.  
‘Will it?’ Vila asked.  
‘I don’t know,’ Sarkoff replied. ‘It depends how the event is presented, who else is involved, and what the general public think. There will always be those who see a conspiracy or pattern more complex than any reality.’  
‘The bitter joke is,’ Vila said, ‘I think she took the wrong target – at least to achieve her immediate goal. There are quite a few others she should have gone for as well if she would have had any chance to disrupt what is happening, and it will provoke a reaction against what she – and anybody who helped her – was trying to achieve.’  
‘You understand the situation better than Arlen, Vila.’ It was obvious that Vila had stopped himself from suggesting that Sarkoff would have been such a target, and Sarkoff appreciated the courtesy, though he recognised the truth in it.  
‘And,’ Avon said, ‘Blake will become the great lost leader he never was and never intended to be.’ He was clearly more shaken by what had happened than he presented himself as being, or expected.  
‘That is the irony of such events,’ Sarkoff replied. On one level the situation had been simplified – Blake would be “forced” to go in the direction he preferred to take.  
‘The proverbial great illusion,’ Avon said with a glance at Vila – a shared quote which Sarkoff would ask about later – and Blake had used the phrase once. ‘And Arlen does destroy the possibility of what she hoped to achieve.’ He grimaced. ‘A number of survivors of the old regime have already been forced to leave the comfortable positions they had been allowed to retain.’  
‘I will have to see Servalan – whether she has any connection. You wish to come Avon?’ Sarkoff asked. He understood what Avon had said once, when asked about the matter, that he enjoyed the challenge that Servalan had provided.  
‘I … must.’

‘Are you responsible for what happened to Blake?’ Sarkoff asked. He had occasionally been in prisons before – they always made him feel uncomfortable, but he felt slightly nauseous. He #would# get a health check – it was probably just the presence of Servalan and the location.  
‘No – you monitor all my messages so how could I have anything to do with it?’ Servalan asked. Her evident psychological deterioration was only partly directly due to her spell in prison, fairly relaxed though it had been – until Blake’s shooting.  
‘Do you think I don’t know about codes and suchlike?’ Sarkoff said, allowing his anger to show.  
‘There is no direct link between Arlen and me – though she may have been inspired by my example.’  
Which was one possibility – that the link was unidirectional or relied upon multiple partial inspirations and communications rather than direct commands.  
‘Her inspiration and connection will be investigated #very# thoroughly. If there is any possible hint of your being behind the assassination attempt, I will have no hesitation to – in fact no option but – letting the full force of the law against you. Until then any privileges you have will be withdrawn.’ Sarkoff turned to go.  
‘I did not directly instruct Arlen – but I am glad she did it, and I hope there are others like her.’  
It took all Sarkoff’s self-control not to go to Servalan and damage her. He turned to his guards, who were likewise restraining themselves in his presence. Avon was obviously finding it hard to do the same – which Sarkoff could understand.  
‘She is not worth punishing #officially# for that remark,’ Sarkoff managed: it was evident his words and the implication were fully understood by those around him. He would let the prison guards and even the prisoners do what they wished – would arrange blanket pardons as soon as he got back to his office. ‘Leave her.’ He could see Servalan understood his insult.  
Avon indicated understanding of, and agreement with, Sarkoff’s statement and turned to Servalan. He spoke coldly. ‘You are no longer worthy of being my opponent.’  
Servalan seemed diminished.  
‘Come Avon – we are being corrupted by her presence.’ Sarkoff felt very unpleasant: he had to get out into the open air… he wanted Jenna and the pleasure she gave him.  
Jenna was waiting for them outside the prison: she seemed unduly concerned about what Sarkoff assured her was a minor and not uncommon momentary discomfort… he would have the medical check she, and Avon, felt essential – just to stop them fussing. He just needed a few moments to recover from his encounter…

‘A minor heart attack,’ the doctor said.  
‘Yes,’ Sarkoff said, deducing what he would be told next, ‘I will relax if you are prepared to take on some of my work.’ It was not necessarily to his disadvantage if he were temporarily disassociated with events relating to Blake and Servalan. And whatever the origins of his ill-health – probably mostly just accumulated stress and much work – it would be blamed on Servalan.  
‘Only if you take on some of mine. Delegate more.’  
‘I had intended to.’ The idea both appealed and unnerved – even though much had already been done.  
‘You will have to rest completely for a few days.’  
Sarkoff nodded. The way he felt he was prepared to do so.  
‘I have made my plans, but do not expect me to remain in cotton wool.’ He had made his preferences known.  
'There are those who #think# they can take on your role: see what they make of some of your projects in practice – and plan for when you do decide to leave office.'

His spokespersons and advisers were carrying out their instructions - he had intended withdrawing from the most active part of the negotiations anyway... eventually.  
Jenna came to him.  
‘You will ease up,’ she said – command and plea.  
‘Somewhat… I am a politician, and I am not ready to retire into old age yet. Servalan did not cause this… though I was annoyed enough with her. It was going to happen – and better where I could get treatment promptly.’ Sarkoff considered the political situation. ‘I think the past few days,’ since Arlen shot Blake, ‘will mark the end of a chapter in the history books – though the actual transition is more long term. The administrators can start to take over.’  
‘I don’t think when we started out on the Liberator that we – or the other rebels – expected to reach this stage.’ She smiled. ‘We all contributed and everything linked up and the whole is more than the sum of the parts. You understand what I mean?’  
‘Probably as close to the truth as we are likely to get. What do you think will happen next Jenna?’  
‘You – and the others – will probably continue expounding your intentions for the umpteenth time – perhaps you can write them out now, to keep you busy… and I… well, continuing the role I have now.’ She was getting successful as a searcher for “interesting items” and others had joined her.  
‘I might take up your suggestion – and be argued over centuries hence.’ Sarkoff said, smiling. ‘Vila the other day was suggesting that all the rebels with specialist skills – amongst which he counts himself – should team up and get rich by marketing what they can offer.’  
‘And you’ve got the organising skills.’ Jenna replied. ‘I’d be willing to give it a try – Vila only pretends to be impractical, to get out of what he sees as hard work.’

That night, instead of his usual dreams Sarkoff imagined what might have happened if he had not initiated his plans on such a grand scale, and had not diverted Avon’s group to Lindor. Arlen took a significant role in a tragedy of misunderstandings in Blake’s base on GP and many present died, while petty warlords and regionalists scrambled for what power they could get in a Federation that did not have the resources to stop them or to sustain itself, and the whole collapsed into a might-have-been and regrets.  
The reality if he had done nothing, he decided, on coming to a waking he was glad to achieve would have been somewhat less grim than the dream suggested – others had been coming up with similar plans to his. Orac would enjoy investigating what the alternatives might have been… and his subconscious was probably right in seeing that Avon would react strongly to actual or perceived betrayal, of himself or of the ethical systems he believed in or ascribed to others.

****

Others were now taking on the roles of Sarkoff and his associates - possibly the hiatus from his illness and Blake’s injuries speeded up what was likely to be a natural process. Many of the surviving “political” figures of the old regime were retired or “sent elsewhere” whether they wished to or not: those who were too closely allied with views such as Servalan had expressed found their lives increasingly unpleasant. There was a certain amount of score settling – but probably less than with a more violent transition.  
Jenna was developing her new role as a collector and negotiator and Sarkoff, getting used to a role on the sidelines, decided to give emphasis to such activities – and some of the rebels and others joined them, recognising the need to record what had happened, not least because they could influence how they would be remembered by history. Memoirs of various accuracy and merit abounded – Sarkoff confined himself to a descriptive of how he had planned what he did, the document proving somewhat successful and receiving reviews that were mostly pleasing – others could write his life history – he had left enough detail, and others would no doubt contribute.  
Many of the sometime rebels settled back into relatively quiet roles – not always those they had come from. Some of those who had been exiled decided they wanted to stay on those planets, as they could have the influence on events they sought. Various obscure projects were revived and there was a general flowering of economic and other activity which Sarkoff understood to be usual after such transitions. He had allowed himself to be “persuaded” to act as the negotiator for such activities – though he had insisted on a level of legality being maintained in those things he took on. The process was proving as enjoyable as his other pursuits.  
Krantor and other independent figures settled down into new roles: Freedom City’s new rulers negotiated a variation on the earlier agreement. Sarkoff did not inquire too much into what was happening with Space Command: the new regime were prepared to negotiate a break with the past and the military were prepared to have “a modern equivalent.”  
The emerging political groups and others were promoting their various causes – and it amused Sarkoff to see some of the rebels’ and others’ reactions when told that “their plans might very well be good as theories, but were varying degrees of impractical in practice, or did not go far enough.”  
Other problems included rebels who wanted a role in the new system which they did not have the capacity to take up, radicals who wanted to take the changes further and faster than was practical, while others felt the process was going too far and too fast and not making use of them.  
The image of Blake as the lost leader was developing as it had been suggested it would – though not quite in the way Sarkoff would have expected. Others found themselves equally constrained by the images assigned to them: it was an interesting challenge to provide them with means of “escape.”

****

'Is the Federation as it is now what you wished to achieve when you contacted me originally?' Orac asked. 'Allowing for accommodating what has happened elsewhere.'  
Sarkoff thought back over the period since he had started the process of linking up and changes, and considered his words. 'Broadly speaking, yes - and with such things there is always a measure of compromise.' He smiled. 'Insofar as you were set the challenge of developing what we have now - by Avon, Blake, myself and others, would you consider yourself satisfied by developments?'  
'What has happened has signficantly exceeded what I considered the minimum criteria for success, so yes.'  
'Orac - I and the others involved have finished what we set out to do - but will regret ... not having more adventures and just retiring to writing of memoirs and suchlike.' At Orac's suggestion Sarkoff and some of the others had recorded messages for the long distant future: he wondered briefly who would hear them. 'What shall we do for the next chapter - now that we are free to do so in circumstances at least partially of our own choosing?'  
'If you get the others together and sitting comfortably then we can begin.'


End file.
